Thought Process
by let's point out the obvious
Summary: Lust drabble. Because she doesn’t get enough love and because I just felt like it. LustxAl sorta, but I don’t really intend for it to be. It’s really truly bizarre, but that’s why I had fun with it. nyah.


em...here'a goes'a nothin'a!

Lust had always been a thinker.

The other Sin's, they didn't think so much.

Envy was never one to consider things. He acted on impulse, making decisions, killing people, without bothering to wonder on their existence or even if they might have been of use to him. The only thing he ever really thought about was revenge.

Greed only thought about himself, which was very nearly useless.

Sloth never really thought anything at all outside of how best to do what she was told. Though on occasion, Lust had caught her staring into the distance as if she were trying desperately to remember something.

Pride was intelligent enough, but just as was the case with Sloth, he only focused on what he was told to.

Wrath? A hyperactive little fool. Most of his thoughts were focused on being angry over past transgressions, and Lust knew that staying angry was not worth the brainpower.

And that left Gluttony. Well let's be serious now. Gluttony's mind was overruled by his stomach and his emotions. Pathetic really.

Lust was the thinker. She was a thinker, and that meant that she could truly admire other people who thought.

There weren't many people that Lust admired, after all.

She certainly didn't admire any of those other homunculi, nor did she admire whomever the person was that had created her.

Just another fool...

She had considered for a brief time that she might admire the scarred man. And while she did hold a bit of a place for him in what you might call her heart, she did not admire him either.

He had a heart, an actual heart that she knew ached for her. And however noble his actions to protect her at times and however longingly he seemed to gaze at her from afar, she knew that he too was a fool. Anyone who would let their love for someone rule them so completely was a fool in her eyes.

She admired Dante, in a way. The woman was most definitely one to think about things at length. She was always plotting. And although she was very selfish and was also yet another human who focused too greatly on love, she demanded respect.

For a long while, Dante was the only person Lust was able to admire.

Until she met Alphonse Elric.

A walking suit of armor that didn't eat or sleep. Alphonse had too much time on his hands, and was forced to keep himself company with his own musings quite often. But, Lust thought, even if he had a normal human body he would still be a thinker.

He seemed intrigued by large concepts, trying to puzzle out the meanings of things. And by small things, the sort that caught one's eye and held one's gaze for far too long to be anything truly 'small.'

For the fact that he was a thinker, like she, he became the second person that she admired.

And also because he was afraid.

Afraid of her.

Many people were afraid of Lust. Though most that were near her long enough to become afraid were around no longer.

But Alphonse Elric was still alive.

Or at least, his brother said so. There was some room to differentiate.

Lust had found that she admired Alphonse also for his fear. It was normal of humans to fear her, but only in the moment that her fingers were slicing through their vital organs, offering them only seconds to appreciate just how truly terrifying she was.

But not Alphonse.

He recognized her for what she was long before that moment.

Not as a homunculus, no she wouldn't expect anyone to realize that she was a homunculus that quickly.

But he had recognized her as something to be afraid of. Even before she was scratching away the traces of his brother's blood from the inside of his armor, destroying the seal there and making him realize how very close to death he was, he had been afraid as if it were an instinct and she had been able to feel his fear. She had been almost saddened to have to get rid of him.

But then she hadn't gotten the opportunity, and that angered her slightly. Just slightly. She had gotten over it quickly.

Most of all, she admired Alphonse for the mere fact that he was admirable.

He was one of only two people that she, Lust admired. And that, in her eyes, was his greatest quality.

Perhaps, one day, he would think enough to realize this.

Maybe then he would admire her as well.


End file.
